Beth
Beth is a contestant in Totaldrama0101's camp. She came in 11th in Season 1 and is currently in Season 2. She is played by Bubbles62681 Season 1: Total Drama Island When the 22 campers arrived on the island, Beth was one of them. She was originally on the Screaming Gophers, the team that would eventually lose most of the challenges leading up to the merge. She made an alliance in the beginning with Heather and LeShawna on her team and a secret alliance with Tyler on the Killer Bass. In the first challenge when Beth's team lost, Beth told everybody to vote Owen which started a fight. She then accidently blamed Heather saying it was her idea. Because of this, the Screaming Gophers voted Heather. Beth was upset about this but she kept going. After Geoff quit, Beth voted Justin at the next bonfire because he didn't help at all. Leshawna was next out after a surprising vote. Beth had voted Trent. After Bridgette then quit and Noah was eliminated for not helping, the contestants got to choose who would come back. Heather came back, making Beth's alliance come back to life. With the help of Heather, they voted out Lindsay for not participating. After this vote, an all girlz alliance started where the girls on the Gophers (Beth, Heather, Izzy, and Gwen) would eliminate the three remaining guys (Trent, Cody, and Owen). Trent was their first pick as he didn't help them win invincibility. Owen was their next pick because he was supposed to be the first person out in the first place. They then joined with the Killer Bass and merged. After Harold rigged the votes and Courtney decided to take Tyler's place and Katie decided to be eliminated instead of Courtney, Tyler, Beth, and everyone voted Harold for doing something bad. Beth then became over-confident even making a list of who would be eliminated in what order. This list caused Duncan to go home. Beth had won a couple of individual invincibilities at this point, making her a threat. Tyler, who originally promised to go far with Beth, told his Killer Bass alliance and Heather to blindside Beth. She was devasted. The girlz alliance got eliminated one by one. In the final 5, Beth voted with the rest of the eliminated campers. She voted Heather and Heather did go with 5 votes. In the end with a Final 2 of Tyler and Courtney, Beth made up with the backstabbing Tyler and voted for him to win. Tyler did win. Beth along with 15 other previous campers joined Season 2 for another chance of victory. Season 2: Total Drama Action Beth along with 15 other campers arrived at the movie set. With Tyler and Mr. Coconut as captains, Beth went on Tyler's team (The Killer Grips). Beth was in a new alliance with Tyler, but she was unsure if this was the best idea. During a double elimination, Beth told everybody to vote Tyler since he was a threat. She then regretted it, however it was too late. Tyler was eliminated. Beth half smiled when this happened. Her team then won the Fairy Tale Challenge thanks to Explosivo (Izzy). Beth was happy that she was now the leader. She along with Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan won the Battle of the Bands challenge for the Killer Grips. Beth's team so far was on a roll. The Killer Grips won the War challenge thanks to Explosivo's Boom Boom!! At this point, the first Aftermath aired. She was surprised and mad that Owen thought she was the biggest threat. Owen returned making Beth's day at camp even worse. In the Romance challenge, Beth started a fued with Courtney because Courtney rudely said Beth had ADHD, which she does not. Now Courtney wants Beth eliminated. However, they apologized soon after. At the results, Courtney said mean things in her list causing Beth and Courtney to switch. Beth is now on the Screaming Gaffers. At the animal challenge, Beth couldn't make an animal so luckily she found one on the web. She did the challenge, but her team lost because it wasn't her creation. Beth at least did it unlike some people. With the help of new alliance members Gwen and Mr. Coconut, Beth was able to stay and watch Ezekiel be the next eliminated. In the Western challenge, Beth and Gwen participated for the Gaffers and Izzy participated for the Grips. Gwen and Beth each chose a purple horse which was incorrect. So they tricked Izzy into picking the same exact horse. They then had to do another challenge. Beth sat out since she was busy watching Survivor and American Idol. Gwen won it for the Gaffers during that time making it the first official win for the Screaming Gaffers. Beth is now happy she got switched :) After LeShawna got eliminated from the Killer Grips, Bunny and Geoff joined the game. In the Kung Foo challenge, both teams had to make a robot. The Screaming Gaffers won again, getting the choice of who would go on their team (Bunny or Geoff) Thanks to Beth, Bunny went on the Screaming Gaffers and Geoff went on Killer Grips. :D In the next challenge, Bunny was chosen to represent the Gaffers while Izzy, who is now called Esquire, was chosen to represent the Grips. The challenge was a Prison break and even though the Screaming Gaffers won, Geoff just quit for the 2nd time. Weird.. In the Beach challenge, Beth showed her best dance moves receiving a 5 which standed for Awesome! Beth moved on the next round against Duncan from the Killer Grips. They had to make a creation in the sand. With Beth's scary dinosaur sand sculpture, Beth won it for the Screaming Gaffers. Now instead of the Killer Grips on a roll, the Screaming Gaffers are. They have won 4 challenges in a row, making Beth very happy. In the second aftermath, LeShawna and Eziekal said that they thought Beth will win. In the Spa Challenge, Beth made a Total Drama World Tour Predictions Video making her safe at the next challenge. She didn't need it because the Screaming Gaffers won the Superhero challenge. Beth had made it to the merge! On the Killer Grips, they got rid of Courtney, which made Beth smile. Her smile then turned to a frown as Ezekiel returned and Cody joined. In the next challenge, they had to write a documentary about their character. Sadie won that challenge. With Beth's new alliance of Mr. Coconut, Gwen, Owen, and Cody, Beth was able to eliminate the backstabbing Heather who she thought was the biggest threat. In the spy challenge, Gwen, Katie, and Sadie won. They were the only people who would vote. Even though Gwen voted Bunny, Katie and Sadie voted Mr.Coconut. Beth's alliance had just lost a member. This was ok because Izzy (Esquire) joined the alliance after Mr. Coconut left. When Katie won the medical challenge, it was the perfect time to eliminate Sadie, a huge threat in the competition. Beth and her new alliance of Owen. Gwen, Izzy, and Cody voted her out. This made Katie not like Beth, but she knew she had to do it. Beth's alliance plans to go to the Final 5 together. In the next challenge, Katie won so the alliance planned to vote Ezekiel. However, Bunny was eliminated instead. Beth was ok with that. Then, Katie wanted to join the alliance and Beth let her in. In the Space challenge, Beth won helping her alliance. Ezekiel should be the next to go.